


Miss you

by koichi



Series: Tensemi week 2k17 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Semi is a good bf, College, Lonely Tendou, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koichi/pseuds/koichi
Summary: College wasn’t like Tendou had imagined. There were so many people, studying so many things, having so many interests and everyone was different than Tendou. And it was sad. He wasn't with his friends or with people he knew any more and, more important, he wasn't with Semi.Tensemi week day 7: College





	

College wasn’t like Tendou had imagined. There were so many people, studying so many things, having so many interests and everyone was different than Tendou. And it was sad. He wasn't with his friends or with people he knew any more and, more important, he wasn't with Semi. They were in different colleges, Tendou had to go to one next to Tokyo and Semi went to one in Miyagi. No one Shiratorizawa went there and Tendou never felt so alone since his middle school. He still talked with them, all of them, Ushijima, Oohira, Yamagata and Semi are in another colleges and his precious kouhais who still are in school. But it's different, they weren’t there, they didn't see each other every day, they didn't lunch together, they didn't play together anymore. College was so hard.

He was only in the first year and it went so bad. There was a lot of work, matters, classes, anyone would be crazy with this. It was the most difficult part of his life and he was trying to stay alive. Sometimes, after class, he played volleyball with some guys, not in a club or something like that because he didn't want to play officially anymore, but it was a good way to meet people. He made some friends in this way, they were nice guys, Tendou enjoyed going out with them to talk or play or whatever, but he was still missing his old friends.

And today he wasn't on the mood to go out with college people, he just wanted go to his room and stay there for the rest of day. After the class ended, he went to the dormitory. Tendou didn't care if he bumped into someone or didn't reply when somebody called him. He just wanted his room, his bed, his phone to text for the people who he didn't see sometime.

When he arrived there, the first thing he did was to take a shower. The best way to forget a bad day was with a long shower and when he was clean, he put some comfortable clothes and lay down on his bed. His phone was in the backpack and it took some time to Tendou to find it. When he caught, he saw it had some text from his old friends. They had a group chat on an app to exchange messages and hadn’t checked it since yesterday. There were some silly text and pictures, sometimes a selfie and some audio to tell how was the day. And Tendou always sent something too, usually a meme that represented his spirit on that moment. When he saw the group didn't have anything important, so he sent a question about what they would do next weekend. No one answered, maybe they were busy now, so he decided to send one to Semi. Tendou missed him, missed a lot. His heart was always telling him to talk with the other boy to hear his voice and laugh with him, to tell him how import he was in his life and that sort of things. His fingers typed a quick text and he sent it to Semi.

<< Are you busy now?

After some seconds his phone buzzed and the screen showed a new message.

>> Yeah, I'm class.

<< Ohh sorry  
<< Still listening the teacher  
<< We don't want bad grades, right?

>> I think so  
>> But it's very boring  
>> Aren’t you on class?

<< My class was in the morning  
<< Now I'm free  
<< But no one was too, so I have nothing to do

>> Go study  
>> You need it

<< Why are you so bossy, semisemi?  
<< Besides my test was last week  
>> Because you have terrible grades, Satori

If there was something he hated on Semi it was that he was always right. The past week, when both of them had test, Tendou was crying by text about how difficult college was and how he hated it and when this week started and he saw the test results, he cried a little more with Semi. And because of it, he remembered why he missed Semi so much. With the test, they didn't see each other on weekend. Even if it was a three hour distance, they usually went out to see each other on weekends. Sometimes Tendou went to Semi's college to spent two days there and sometimes Semi was the one doing it. But in the last one neither of them went anywhere because they needed to study for the tests. Now he understood why he felt so alone.

<< Nah, they're fine  
<< When can we see again?

Tendou couldn’t resist, he needed to know when they would see each other again. Tendou wanted this so much, he wanted to see him, talk to him, hug him, kiss him, to do all that little things he couldn’t do during the rest of week.

>> I don't know... I have a lot of work to do

That broke Tendou's heart. He understood Semi, he had work to do too, this and other college responsibilities, but this looked very wrong. It Had a long time since they last stayed together, Tendou couldn’t believe they would stay separated for more time.

<< Okay, do your best!!!

What more could he do? He couldn’t help him with the works and Semi couldn’t do the same for Tendou. They wouldn’t meet next weekend too, what made Tendou feel even more useless. His phone buzzed again, but he ignored it. Maybe Semi had sent him another text but nothing more would make him feel better. He left the apparel on his bed and hid his face on the pillow, wanting to take a nap and maybe when wake up he would feel less awful.  
The room now was silent and slowly darkening. One of best things about college was that he didn't need to share his room with someone else, so he could stay alone the whole night without needing to explain why he was feeling bad. His phone buzzed again and again but he didn't see what it was because he was too busy trying to not think about how much he was missing Semi.

It was just some hours later that he woke up feeling just a little bit better, not completely, he would always think about Semi and feel sad when they weren't together. He looked for his phone and saw the many texts received, just one by Semi and the other were from the groups, nothing important. He saw the hours too, past to seven, and this explained the hungry he felt. Just ignore it, he told for himself. He didn't want go out of his room or get up from his bed , go somewhere to eat looked like a terrible idea. Then he would stay there and wait for the sleep to came again. Well, it was easier said than done. He tried to close his eyes, clean his mind, breath slowly and nothing worked, That type of thing always happened when he less wanted.

Knowing he couldn't sleep more, he catches the phone again, he would play some stupid app until his battery die. He started playing ignoring the fact that he still had one more day of classes and his next two free days would be alone without his boyfriend. It was not so bad, he could survive, people survive on worse situations and with less. On the next weekend he would save money and go to see Semi, it was decided. If he couldn’t come so Tendou could go and he started saving money from now on, skipping dinner.

He was very decided and stopped thinking about all delicious food he could buy to eat now just to save money enough to go and see Semi when someone knocked on the door. What the hell? He wasn’t waiting for anyone, he didn't had texted from anyone telling him that they would go there. The door was knocked again, that person was insistent, so he got up and walked on door's direction. Tendou didn't want to see who was knocking, he didn't want to see anyone, he just wanted to stay in the loneliness that was on his room. He opened the door, not at all happy, but he changed when he saw who was there.

"Do you want see me?" Semi asked when the door was open.

"What? Are you..? Don't you..?" It had few moments that Tendou couldn’t say anything and this was one of them. "You lied to me!" He didn't know if he was happy because Semi was there or offended because he lied to him.

"Just because I wanted to make a surprise for you." Semi hugged him and Tendou did the same.

"Don't do it again." Tendou was definitely happy, all his hopes to spending the weekend with Semi was alive again.

"Okay, I won't." Semi whispered.

"But don't you have more class today?" After all Tendou was still worried with Semi's grades. "And tomorrow?"

"I do, but don't worry." Semi kissed Tendou's cheek. "It is just this time, okay? Let's enjoy."

Yes, they would enjoy. Tendou pulled Semi inside his room and closed the door. One of the best things about college was he didn't need to share his room with anyone else, so he could do whatever he wanted with Semi without disturbing anyone and he had the whole weekend and one more day for this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t believe it’s end, but it was nice and I hope you has liked my works ~  
> See you next time c;


End file.
